Finally His Rose
by pinaprincess
Summary: Sequel to Because You Never Asked. Moments leading to when she was finally his Rose. Oneshot


**This is a sequel to Because You Never Asked. You can read this without reading the other one shot but I can't guarantee it will all make sense without it :). I've made this one more Rose orientated since the last one was quite Scorpius orientated.**

**I own nothing but the plot to this story**

**Please Read an Review and let me know what you thnk**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was standing at the alter waiting for her, knowing full well she was never on time for anything. Standing next to him was Albus Potter, one of his best friends and best man, he was laughing at the panicked looked on Scorpius' face. Never one to really admit his feelings to anyone, Scorpius didn't want to admit he was absolutely terrified and couldn't really explain why. He was never one for being the centre of attention and had desperately wanted a small and quiet wedding, only to forget that it was Rose and she had a huge family that all required an invitation, it had slowly spiralled out of control from there.<p>

"Nervous?" Albus asked

"What do you think?" Scorpius asked, rolling his eyes

"She does like keeping you on your toes doesn't she?"

"No." Scorpius smiled, "She just has no concept of timekeeping, and I knew that from the day I met her."

Albus placed a hand on his shoulder and shared his smile, he had been happier than most when Rose and Scorpius had told everyone they were together. He had made it his mission since Fifth Year to try and get them together but one of them always seemed to screw up his plans. They were broken out of their conversation by the sound of the Wedding March and everyone turned to see Rose and her father walking down the aisle. Scorpius couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful she looked and was even more surprised when he noticed she was wearing that dress, her perfect dress.

* * *

><p><strong>The aftermath<strong>

Scorpius and Rose stood there for a few moments, neither of them caring about the rain that was still falling. They didn't want to move, both wanting to treasure those precious moments before everything fell apart around them. Scorpius leant in to kiss her again and pulled her towards them, neither of them waning that moment to end, except when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. Both broke apart and turned to face Ron Weasley.

"Everyone was beginning to wonder where you were Rose." He said, trying hard to hide the smile he had on the inside

"Dad." Rose gasped "I…I.."

Ron shook his head and let out a small chuckle

"I can't say I'm surprised Rosie." He said, "I just wish you'd have done all this a lot sooner and in a much drier climate."

They both blushed and Scorpius couldn't look Ron in the eye, choosing instead to stare at his feet.

"I think I need to go and speak with Dylan." Rose said quietly and ran back towards the hall

Ron put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder and smiled broadly as he watched his daughter

"I did tell you it was never too late."

...

Rose walked back into the hall and wiped her face with the back of her hand, glancing in the mirror she knew she looked a mess and knew it was all about to come crashing down around her, she just hoped no one would be too disappointed in her. She went back into the room and tapped Dylan on the shoulder.

"Rosie there you are." He said, "Where have you been?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Rose said, taking hold of his hand and leading him to a small room.

"What's wrong?"

Rose didn't answer him at first; she couldn't think how to tell him everything that had happened and how it just wasn't going to happen.

"Rose?"

"I can't marry you." She said finally

Dylan collapsed into a chair, wondering if he had heard her correctly

"What?"

"I can't marry you, Dylan." She repeated, "I can't do all this anymore, it would never work out between me and you in the end. I can't do that to you."

Dylan didn't look at her whilst she was talking, trying to process what she was saying but really he knew why she didn't want to marry him. He could see it in her eyes and how she always spoke, her love had never been intended for him, and he had just hoped she could grow to love him as much as Rose loved Scorpius.

"It's him isn't it?" He asked, not so much as a question that needed an answer but as a statement that needed clarification.

Rose just simply nodded, a lump appearing in her throat. She had never meant for any of this to happen but she was never going to resolve the situation without breaking someone's heart, whether it had been Dylan's or Scorpius', it was going to be inevitable.

"I think I always knew." Dylan said, "He was always the person you went to when you were upset or lonely and you always spoke about him like there was no one else in the world. I suppose I hoped you could feel like that about me eventually but I knew deep down that was never going to happen."

"I'm sorry, Dylan."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." He said, "Isn't that what you said to me once, now I know what you really meant by it. I just want you to be happy Rose, even if it's not with me."

Dylan stood up and kissed the top of her head, not looking at her as he went to leave the room. He couldn't look at her now, it was just too painful.

"I hope he's worth it, Rose." He whispered

Rose knew that he was.

* * *

><p><strong>The moment she realised he was perfect<br>**

On the day that should have been her wedding day to Dylan was the day Rose realised just how perfect Scorpius was. It was something so simple but at the same time such a complicated thing for her to explain to Lily. It was a little known thing about her that no one really knew, she only told people once and it was usually in passing but if they did not remember then she never told them again. Scorpius however had remembered something no one else ever did, not even Dylan.

She had been happy that no one had been disappointed in her for calling off the wedding, just curious to why it had taken her so long to do it. Everything had been cancelled the day before, except for one thing – her wedding bouquet, something Scorpius had organised for her and had been forgotten about.

Rose was sitting in the conservatory with Lily when someone came to deliver flowers to her door. Her mother had brought them into her and placed them on the table behind where they were sitting. Not looking at first to see what it was, she was surprised when Lily told her it was flowers.

"Who are they from?" Rose asked

"It says '_To Rose, I hope you realise how much I care for you tracking down these damn flowers for your wedding. Love you always, Scorpius._'"

Rose's head shot up as Lily read out the card on the flowers and she gasped when she saw them. Lying on the table was a bouquet of her favourite flowers, so hard to find as they were only native to China and Japan. She had fell in love with them after her parents had taken her and Hugo on a trip to Japan just before she started Hogwarts but it was a little fact that she had kept a secret.

"Blue and white tulipa edulis." She spoke softly, mainly to herself, "He remembered."

"What?" Lily asked confused

"Do you know they're my favourite flower, Lily?"

Her cousin shook her head, she couldn't ever recall ever being told that but it wouldn't have surprised her if Rose had told her this and she had forgotten.

"Neither did Dylan." She said, "Swore blind it was orchids or roses. You know he even tried to give roses for my birthday?"

Lily laughed, knowing that Rose hated the flower that was her namesake. It wasn't that Rose didn't think they were pretty, she just didn't see anything special about them.

"I only ever tell people once what my favourite flower is." Rose smiled, running her finger over the petals, "Scorpius remembered."

"It's a flower." Lily said, looking confused

"It's not just any flower." Rose laughed slightly, shaking her head, "It's a particular type of tulip, only really found in China and Japan and they have to be specially ordered. Scorpius is the only person to remember that they're my favourite flower and he put a spell on them to make some of them blue."

"Not sure if I still follow."

"Blue tulipa edulis are my favourites but you can only get white ones, you have to find a spell to make them change colour." Rose explained, "Scorpius did this all for me, Lily."

Rose realised that Scorpius was her soul mate, all because of a flower.

* * *

><p><strong>The Proposal<strong>

If there were two things Scorpius knew about Rose it was that for one she hated anything stupidly romantic and clichéd, to her it was too rehearsed and false and it was the reason they never watched any romance films. There was no passion in any of it, she much preferred intimate and spur of the moment situations. The other was diamonds, she just didn't see the appeal to diamonds, there was no character to them apart from the fact that they sparkled and looked expensive. It was why she found the way Scorpius proposed to her so special.

They had been dating for six months by this point and Rose had recently moved into an apartment with him and started a new job in the Ministry with her mother. Admittedly she was her mother's secretary but she just needed it whilst she figured out exactly what it was she wanted out of her life because even at the age of twenty, she still didn't have a clue

They were curled up on the couch of their apartment watching The Notebook whilst they were waiting for another film to start. Rose couldn't help but laugh at one particular scene, the two main characters arguing in the rain and figuring out they still loved each other.

"Urgh, you know this is why I hate these films."

Scorpius smirked as he held her in his arms

"Pretty sure we did that." He laughed, "Professing our love for each other in the rain and what not."

Rose picked up a cushion and flung it backwards to hit him on the head.

"You know exactly what I mean." She murmured, "Wasn't as if you planned it now was it?"

Scorpius kissed the top of her head and held her close to him.

"So you saying I can't plan anything overly romantic and clichéd for you?"

Rose laughed

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Scorpius smiled and reached into his pocket with his free arm and pulled out a box. Bringing his hand in front of her, he opened the box and revealed a stunning sapphire ring. Rose's eyes widened and she was completely lost for words.

"So you mean I'm not even allowed to plan a hopelessly romantic moment and ask you to marry me?"

"Scorpius." Rose breathed.

"Rosie, I know how you hate all that romantic and mushy stuff and I know that you prefer sapphires to diamonds because blue is your favourite colour and diamonds are just too overrated to you." Scorpius said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rose and be the one that shares all your little odd quirks you have. Will you marry me Rosie?"

"Yes." She answered quietly, still slightly lost for words.

Scorpius pulled her up on her feet and kissed her intimately. Breaking the kiss, he placed the ring on her finger and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful it looked. She didn't care that most people would think that his proposal wasn't everything it should be, it wasn't romantic and there was no big gesture of him getting down on one knee. It wasn't anything like that but to her it was perfect because it showed he knew what she liked, it was intimate and it was magical to her in its own special way.

* * *

><p><strong>Her perfect dress<strong>

When it was time to buy her wedding dress, she had gone shopping with her mother who wouldn't listen to her when she said she already had her wedding dress. Rose hated how her mother had gushed over wedding dresses when she had been engaged to Dylan and had taken Scorpius with her one day to try and find one. She never expected to really find anything but Scorpius found her perfect dress; she bought it but had put it at the back of her wardrobe and bought another dress because she couldn't bear to wear the dress Scorpius chose for her even when it was so perfect. Rose had lied to him and said she took it back and found a better dress but in reality, she just didn't want to admit that Scorpius knew her better than anyone else and couldn't wear something that would permanently remind her of that when she married Dylan.

"Mum, seriously I don't need to go to yet another dress shop to find a dress." Rose sighed, getting rather exasperated.

"Rose." Hermione Weasley said, "You cannot wear the dress you were going to marry Dylan in."

"I'm not."

Hermione gave her a questioning look and went to ask her further about it but was cut off by her daughter.

"If you come home, I'll show you what I mean."

Rose apparated out of the shop back to her parents' house and was closely followed by her mother. Leading her mother upstairs and into her old bedroom, she opened the wardrobe and took the dress out from the back. It was a simple white dress with a corseted bodice and a slightly fanned out satin skirt without any train, she also had a silk tulle veil to go with the dress. She had completely fallen in love with the dress when Scorpius had shown it to her and it fitted her perfectly. He had described it as being exactly like her; it was simple but elegant at the same time. Scorpius knew she liked things to be simple but thought that she was beautiful and elegant.

"Rose, it's so perfect." Her mother gasped, "When did you get this?"

"Scorpius chose it for me last time." She blushed, "I just couldn't bear to wear it so I put it to the back of the wardrobe and bought another dress that was by no means anywhere near as perfect. He thinks I took it back because I found a better dress. I just couldn't wear something that reminded me of Scorpius."

"Well he certainly has good taste." Hermione smiled brightly

Rose nodded.

"Come on; show me what it looks like on you."

Rose took the dress into her parent's room and used their en suite bathroom to change into her dress. Stepping out of the bathroom, her mother looked like she was about to cry.

"Rose, you look absolutely beautiful."

Rose caught her reflection in the floor length mirror and her heart leapt; it really was her perfect dress. She knew Scorpius would be surprised to see her in it after lying to him about what she had done with it but she knew the look on his face would be worth it all when she walked down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Walking down the aisle she couldn't hide her smile as she walked past their families and some of their closest friends. She now knew what her mother meant when she said that her wedding would be the happiest day of her life. Reaching the alter; she smiled at her father as he handed her over to Scorpius who took hold of her hand.<p>

"You look so beautiful Rose."

Rose blushed but before she could say anything back the priest started the ceremony.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Rose Ginevra Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He began, "If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not lawfully be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence in the church except for the cough that came from Draco Malfoy which caused his wife to elbow him in the ribs.

"Scorpius, repeat after me." The priest turned to Scorpius, "_I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_."

""I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"_Take you, Rose Genevra Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

"Take you, Rose Genevra Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"_I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. "_

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. "

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The priest then turned to Rose and asked her to repeat the same vows which she did, looking at Scorpius and smiled happily.

Albus then came forward with the rings and passed the first to Scorpius

"Rose, I give you this ring as a token of my love for you. I promise to always love you." And slid the ring into her finger

Rose took the other ring from Albus and repeated the same sentiment and slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Scorpius put an arm around her waist and cupped the side of her face with his other hand and kissed her passionately. She was finally his Rose to love forever.


End file.
